gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
United Alliance
ATTENTION: THIS PAGE IS BEING REDESIGNED AS YOU READ THIS, IT WILL BE TOTALLY CHANGES ONCE THE THING IS DONE! PLEASE STOP LEAVING RUDE COMMENTS IN THE COMMENTS SECTION OR I WILL REPORT YOU GUYS! Home Server:' Mosona' Commanders Matthew Omalley - Guildmaster ' Matthew O'malley -' 2nd In Command ''' Jeremiah Stormwash - '''3rd In Command ' ' Alliances The United Alliance is one of the few great guilds of the Pirate Council, these guilds include, United Alliance, INFERNO, Elite Dragon Squad, and Elite Core. Rules Breaking the rules will result in the punishment indented below the rule. #'No teleporting without permission unless your are one of the 5 top commanders.' ##Any offense ###Demotion in belt rank. #'No rude talk in guild chat or in front of guild members.' ##First offense: ###Demotion of one rank in belt. ##Second offense: ###Demotion of one belt rank and one invitation rank. #'Respect all guild members, veterans, officers, and guildmaster.' ##First offense: ###Rank lowering in belt and invitation rank. ##Second offense: ###Lowered to lowest possible ranks. ##Third offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'Treason:' ##Any offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'No removing members from the guild without permission of guildmaster unless the person is a spy.' ##First offense: ###Lowered in one member rank. ##Second offense: ###Disbanding from guild. #'Lying.' ##First offense: ###Belt rank lowering. ##Second offense: ###Disbanding from guild. Ranks Private First Class Lance Corporal : Made Veteran Staff Sergeant Warrant Officer : Made Officer Lieutenant Colonel Lieutenant General Major General Brigadier General Field Marshall Branch Indicators Adventure Belt - Assassin Plain Recruit Sash - C.I.A. Member Public Affairs Officer - Plain Basic Sash Rough Tricone - Guildmaster, Second In Command, and Third In Command (The Triconees) Once you are promoted in these ranks, you will be notified through the the Guild Notices section, and your name will appear in the section below at the correct spot. Uniforms Coat - Black Gold Longcoat--------> Vest - Adventure Vest------------------> Shirt - Adventure Tank----------------> Pants - Adventure Breeches--------> Shoes - Blue Fur Top Boots--------> Members If you are one of these ranks below, please edit in your name in the correct place. If you edit your name in a higher rank thank you actually are, you will be prosecuted with lying. *'First Class Privates' **(Name) *'Lance Corporals' **(Name) *'Staff Sergeants' **(Name) *'Warrant Officers' **(Name) *'Lieutenants Colonels' **(Name) *'Lieutenant Generals' **(Name) *'Major Generals' **(Name) *'Brigadier Generals' **(Name) *'Filed Marshalls' **Matthew Omalley **Matthew O'malley **Jeremiah Stormwash *'Navy Soldiers' **Matthew O'malley (Commander in Chief of Navy) **Matthew Fireskull (Second in Command of Navy; Diver First Class) *'Army Soldiers' **(Name) *'Assassins' **Jeremiah Stromwash (Assassin Head) **Johnny Sea Slasher (2nd Assassin) **Danny The Slasher (3rd Assassin) *'C.I.A. Members' **Jim Bloodsilver (C.I.A. Director) **Edgar Wildrat (2nd In Command of C.I.A.) **Other members must be kept secret for their own safety *'The Triconees (also Command Triad)' **Matthew Omalley (Guildmaster) **Matthew O'malley (2nd In Command) **Jeremiah Stormwash (3rd In Command) *'Administration' **'All guild officers' are considered administration of the guild **The Command Triad (The Triconees) are the highest Administrators. Territories 1. Campgrounds Camp DT-090 - Fort Charles Campground - Drill Camp Camp MT-095 - Fort Dundee Office - Private meetings held here Camp PMT-093 - Kingshead Storage Room - '''Public Meeting held here Camp FD-101 - '''Rumrunner's Isle Rum Cellar - Recourses kept here Camp JL-105 - Kingshead Jail 1 - Punishments given here Camp JL-84 - Kingshead Jail 2 - Traitors disbanded here Camp CG-62 - Tortuga Meat Marke't - Our social area Army HQ -' Camp DT-090 Navy HQ - El Patron's Ship Assassin HQ -''' El Patron's Ship''' C.I.A. HQ - Camp JL-105 Public Affairs HQ - Trading Company Office on Tortuga Communication HQ - Assassin Rooms in Kingshead Keep Army The army is one of the armed forces of the United Alliance. The duties of the army are to fight land based combat, have drill sessions, and of course protect and evacuate the guild members. If you are in the army, please put you name and rank in the bullet points below. * Raul (Top Army Commander) *(Soldier) Navy The navy, just like the army is one of the armed forces of the United Alliance guild. Just like the army's duties, the navy performs land based combat, have ship maneuver sessions, and protect the members of the guild. If you are a member of the navy, please put your name and rank in the bullet points below: *Matthew O'malley (Top Commander) *Matthew Fireskull (Second Commander) *(Lieutenant) *(Lieutenant Junior Grade) *(Ensign) *(Master Chief Petty Officer) *(Senior Chief Petty Officer) *(Chief Petty Officer) Navy Divers: *Matthew Fireskull (Diver First Class) *(Diver Second Class) *(Diver Third Class) Assassins The assassins are the most deadly force of the United Alliance guild. Their duty is to kill. They are professionally trained killers, thought by no other than Mercer himself. This league of dangerous men defeated Mercer and their leader is in possession of the legendary Mercer's Blades. If you are a member of the assassins, please put you name and rank in the bullet points below. *Jeremiah Stormwash (Assassin Leader) General of Assassins *Johnny Sea Slasher (2nd Assassin) Brigadier General of Assassins *Danny The Slasher (3rd Assassin) Brigadier General of Assassins Central Intelligence Agency of United Alliance the Central Intelligence Agency of the United Alliance supervises in covert operations, and evacuations along with the army. They infiltrate other guilds by sending in spies to retrieve information. If you are a member of the C.I.A., please put your name and rank in the bullet point bellow. *Jim Bloodsilver (Director of C.I.A.) *Edgar Wilrat (2nd In Command of C.I.A.) *Spies and Intelligence Public Affairs The public affairs is one of the departments of the United Alliance. Jeremiah Stormwash is the Chief Executive Officer of Public Affairs. He deals with wars, and in most cases he tries to make peace. He is the guild diplomat, because he is the middle man for the United Alliance and other guilds. Jerry also is the webmaster for the guild. Matthew O'malley is also part of the department. Matthew and Jeremiah are in the process of creating a Twitter and Facebook for United Alliance.Here are the links, if they are in red, they are under construction, if they are in blue, they are good to go. [[Facebook|'Facebook']] [[Twitter|'Twitter']] Userboxes For the Guild Please, if you can, do not create or modify these userboxes to take credit for them. is a Pirate Guild. |info-c=#6F0F10 |info-fc=#FFF |border-c=#876325 |border-s=2 }} Formations #'Army Orders' ##Fall Back - Retreat ##Fire In The Hole - Grenades ##Lower your arms - Hold Fire ##Trap Them - Surround ''' ##Straight - '''Form a straight line ##Bridge Clap - March ##Protect -''' Evacuate all guild members''' #'Navy Orders / Formations' ##Fall Back - Retreat ##Fire In The Hole - Open Fire ##Halt Projectile/Cannons - Hold Fire ##Trap - Surround ##Straight - On land, form a straight line; on ship, straighten out ##Marching Sail - A special armada formation taught by Matthew O'malley ##Protect - Surround the ship of the line to protect it from taking damage ##Salute''' - Salute a navy official with your most fancy sabre''' ##Scatter the Platter - Spread out ##Away Divers - On land, Divers enter the waters in a port #Assassin Formations ##Fast - Quick kill ##Pain - Kill them slow ##Painless Death - Kill them fast ##Wanted - Do not kill them ##Break Something - Torture ##Waste - They is useless so kill them however you want ##Trap Them - Surround Raven Fleet The Raven Fleet is the enormous brigade of ships of the United Alliance. They are all surnamed Raven. The Ship of the Line is the Golden Raven, captained by Matthew O'malley( Second in Command of guild). The rest of the fleet/armada consists of two war galleons(for cargo transport) and two war sloops(for scouting or hit-and-run defense/offense). Jeremiah Stormwash's ship, Sun Chariot, is a ship for the fleet as an emergency service ship(such as surrenders, backup support, and it referees during a Privateering match between other guilds when it is considered a battle). Newsletter From Guildmaster (Matthew Omalley) 12/20/10 Hello! This is your GuildMaster speaking. I would like to say I am very proud of the men I chose to lead. For obvious reasons, I had to have my Second in Command write this for me. As you may know, I have many responsibilities, like planning for attacks on Captain Leon, and real life(duh). Anyways, I am very excited the Wiki page is doing great(big thanks to Matthew and Jeremiah for editing it). Can't wait for next my next post! Matthew Omalley (Guildmaster) Newsletter from 2nd In Command (Matthew O'malley) 12/17/10 I am Matthew O'malley( Second in Command, Navy Commandant, and Commodore of the Raven Fleet/Armada). Welcome to the United Alliance Wikia Page. You will come to know me very well if you have not already. I, as you can tell, do many things for this guild. On top of being in charge of babysitting the Navy(hehe), I also am Commodore of the Raven Fleet and a prestigious Public Affairs Officer. So, if you have any questions or want to discuss important matters that need my attention, feel free to contact me anytime. I can be reached either in-game or on Wikia. CDE Matthew O'malley (Act) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 12/20/10 Hello! If you haven't heard already, I was recently blocked. Thanks to the head admin, the block is no longer there. I appreciate your support and everything. It's you members that keep our guild ticking. We also would like to welcome Matthew Fireskull to our guild. Mat is now a part of our guilds Navy. Welcome Mat! I expect great things from you. CDE Matthew O'malley (Act) Newsletter from 3rd In Command and Editor (Jeremiah Stormwash) Fellow Readers, I am glad to introduce the United Alliance guild's Pirates of the Caribbean Online Player's Wikia page. I'm the editor Jeremiah Stormwash and 3rd In Command of the United Alliance. First of all I would like to say thanks you for the feedback, I just started making the page this morning. And second I would like to incerouge all of you fellow readers to comment. Even if you do not like the page, send some suggestions or ideas of additions through the comments, or on my talk page here.Bator.hos 00:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Dear Fellow Readers, This is my second letter to the page today, but it is an honor to have such a high amount of info on the page in only one day! I am also pround that we have reacher 300 guild members. We will have a party soon to celebrate the big 300! Weekly Poll What is the best section of this page Weekly Poll First Holidays Party (Recap) Commanders Guest Book NOTE: The weekly Poll will change every week. Events These events will be discussed by the guild commanders and added one at a time. Once an event starts, it will be removed from the list, and another one will be added. NOTE: All times are Pacific time zone. Recaps For all recaps, we accept screen shots from all guild members. Simply just add it to the slide shows. Remember you must have these screenshots with an F12 function, so no personal information is revealed. To take a screenshot, press F8. To find it do this. Computer>Local Disk>Program Files>Disney>Disney Online>Pirates Online>Screenshots. Then the folder will have all your latest screenshots at the bottom. All guild administration is encouraged to add screenshots to the correct recap. First Holiday Party (Recap) screenshot_2010-12-17_21-10-15.jpg|The last of the Brethren Feast, what a waste! screenshot_2010-12-17_21-11-51.jpg|Oh Jeremiah is here! screenshot_2010-12-17_21-07-33.jpg|No dance better than the jig! It's all we know! screenshot_2010-12-17_21-07-56.jpg|Johnny McVane gets real busy! screenshot_2010-12-17_21-07-52.jpg|The sweet rum gets in the way! If you all missed the First Holiday Party, here are some screenshots. We all know nobody would have wanted to miss it for anything! Guild Notices All guild members get to post on this area if there is an important notice the guild officers are not aware of. *If you are still in the United Alliance that was mastered by Matthew O'malley, please find him and join the new one. *All guild members are being transfered to the United Alliance led by Matthew Omalley. *New Rule: No teleporting without permission. *New Rule: No yelling in guild chat unless you are one of the top 3 commanders. *The breaking of any rules will be prosecuted. *United Alliance has reached the 300 member goal Matthew Omalley had set. We currently now have 321 members. Guest Book If you were here on this page, and you are a member of United Alliance, please sign your name in the bullet points, and put the date. *'Jeremiah Stormwash (Editor) December 17th, 2010' *'Matthew O'malley (2nd In Command) December 17, 2010' *'(Name)' Category:Guilds